Don't Touch that Remote!
by Lolitafreak88
Summary: A trip to the video store? What could go wrong? The video you want is sold out, you can't reach the top shelf, and Flippy flips out and goes on a killing spree. Can Handy survive a Fliqpy attack and also see some of his fellow Tree Friends in a new light?
1. Chapter 1

Don't Touch that Remote!

By Lolitafreak88

Starring: Handy and Lumpy.

Featuring: Flippy, Nutty, Petunia, Cuddles, Giggles, Disco Bear, Sniffles, Lammy, and Mr. Pickles

It was a sunny, bright day in Happy Tree Friend land and so far no one had died so it was one of the best days yet. Of course then again you can't count your chickens before they hatch. Everyone was either at their job or hanging out. One diligent Tree Friend, Handy, was ready to get something. Not any construction tools or anything like that, but a video he wanted to watch. The amputee beaver approached the video store. It was a big brown building with a DVD sign over the door and posters advertising movies such as a new Buddhist Monkey movie. But Buddhist Monkey was not on his mind, a much different video was on his mind. Taking a deep breath he was about to step in when Lammy walked out with a baby stroller.

Lammy was the new girl in Tree Friend land and no one really knew much about her. There was a rumor going around she was a cold-blooded killer who had killed Petunia (which caught Handy's attention), Handy himself, and Flaky and also wounded Cuddles though maybe that was just Lumpy. Lumpy had apprehended her but she was released a few days later for being very sweet and not causing a ruckus. But of course the biggest piece of evidence that proved this rumor was the potential she had for being mentally insane. Her best friend… was a pickle. A PICKLE. She called it "Mr. Pickles" and thought "he" was a real person. When she was imprisoned she claimed he did all the murders but no one knew for sure. But she hadn't done anything else since then so the rumor was quickly forgotten. Present time, the pickle was in the stroller with a blanket comforting. Handy rolled his eyes, thinking how childish it looked and that it was a vegetable that couldn't feel anything. It was like having a pet rock. A lot of Tree Friends were insane but Handy was one of the ones who wasn't and he was sane enough to recognize how silly this was. Plus he still felt a bit tense that Lammy potentially killed Petunia and himself.

Lammy though waved hello, eager to make a new friend. Handy waved back with his nub which probably looked really silly. Lammy laughed happily and walked away strolling the pickle along. Handy bit his lip in embarrassment; he had no arms and couldn't do normal stuff like wave hello. He didn't want to be an amputee, not one bit and regretted it. Handy noticed that the pickle did not even make a facial expression or moved so it was obvious that "Mr. Pickles" was just Lammy's imaginary friend. Sighing, he entered the video store that happened to have open close doors. He was quickly dazzled by the sheer size.

Aisles of DVDs, DVD players, , and other electronics could be seen. At the back of the store was an old-fashioned jukebox and there was an area with comfy couches and sofas for people to watch movies if they wanted. Handy's mood instantly cheered up and he was about to take another step forward when… Cuddles and Giggles rushed in. They were in such a rush they did not see Handy and knocked him to the ground as they accidentally bumped into him. Thankfully, due to his hard helmet and the rug that the store had, he did not end up losing his brains or something. But Handy groaned and was also sad when Giggles and Cuddles didn't even apologize. They were in too much of a hurry.

Handy knew he would not be able to get up easily no thanks to his useless bandaged nubs. Luckily he spotted a magazine rack and got an idea. He could use his teeth to "hold" on to the rack and he could pick himself up and be back on his feet in no time. Handy pulled himself and slid toward the rack with his teeth like a snake. It took a lot of strength and stamina but Handy had been a construction worker and knew he could do this. Using his teeth he bit on the rack but not too hard as to possibly break his teeth and using all his strength he pulled… and pulled… and pulled… and soon he was back on his feet. He leaned against the rack and took a deep sigh of relief. Unfortunately, he was leaning on it too much and the rack fell forward and to the ground and Handy lost his balance and fell on top of it but fortunately was not hurt. But he gave a signature frustrated glare that was his trademark at having to start over AGAIN. But fortunately he was right on it so all he had to do was shift his position so that he'd be sitting on it and… voila! He soon was on his feet again and this time nothing would get in his way.

He came to the counter where Lumpy was there. Lumpy was the manager and owner of the video store. How he got the job nobody knows. He had a reputation for magically getting jobs that CLEARLY did not suit him. Though so far nothing bad had happened at the store since Lumpy got the job (fired from police duty for his brutal or at least uncalled for attack on Lammy) so why not? Handy came to the counter which was a bit taller for him since Lumpy built the counter so he could look over and see the customers though he was the tallest Tree Friend and forgot to take into account the other Tree Friend's sizes. Handy moved back a little so Lumpy could spot him. Lumpy was playing with the service bell which was to be played when a customer came to the counter. It was Lumpy's favorite thing to do at the store. He was ringing it multiple times… a lot of times…thousands of times… Handy quickly grew agitated. Handy cleared his throat and luckily it got through to Lumpy. Lumpy saw him and smiled and rang the bell for its real purpose and in the unique language of Tree Friends asked him,

"What can I do for you?"

"I need a DVD; can you take me to the documentary section please?" Replied Handy. Lumpy nodded and took Handy by the… nub and led him to the section. Handy had made a mental bet Lumpy would lead him to a different section but low and behold, he was at the documentary section. Lumpy actually was good at a job? I must be dreaming, thought Handy. Handy ran over to find his DVD and he also noticed that at the end of the aisle Disco Bear was flirting with Giggles. Disco Bear was a poor attempt at wooing girls and Giggles was with Cuddles so she was just not into him. Giggles gave an exasperated sigh and walked off in annoyance and Disco Bear just gave up and went off somewhere. Handy then spotted the DVD on the top shelf. It was… the History of Flying.

Handy had developed a recent love for flying from helicopters to planes to anything aerial and had even made a bit of a career out of it. So he wanted to learn more about flight and when he found out the DVD was available he just had to get it. It was also only $5 as part of a DVD special sale so he had to get it. Tragically for our beaver, it was on the top shelf. Handy reached but he knew he would not get it, not without hands anyway. Lumpy saw his plight though and surprisingly, he walked over and grabbed the DVD off the shelf and handed it to Handy. It was about the smartest and most selfless thing that he had ever done for Handy. Handy smiled and managed to pull out a $5 bill and handed it to Lumpy via teeth. Lumpy put the DVD in a plastic bag which Handy was able to carry with his nubs and took the dollar and wished him a good day. Handy, remembering that there was a magazine on planes on the rack he had toppled over, he decided to relax and get and read one.

Meanwhile over by the comfortable sofas where it was almost like a theater was Cuddles taking a sigh of comfort as he snuggled into the comfy couch and watched the G-rated movie that the T.V was showing. He didn't know he had bumped into Handy earlier so he didn't know he had sinned. Next to him was none other than… Flippy. Flippy had also decided to go to the video store and was sitting in luxury on the couch also watching a very interesting video. He was not quite sure what it was but it was sure to be good. Flippy had been cured of his PTSD… at least he thought he did. He had gotten run over afterward but it couldn't be that bad right? Too bad Flippy should've known better to go to a video store where potentially PTSD activating movies were playing. The sound of gunfire and bombs bursting soon resonated throughout the area. The T.V was showing a scene from a war fight. Wars and Flippy don't mix at all and so Flippy gasped and a familiar urge possessed him. His normally cute Tree Friend eyes assumed a deadly, permanently menacing appearance and his teeth became sharp and instead of Flippy, Fliqpy was now sitting in the couch… and he was hungry for murder.

Cuddles had been unaware of this, no one was aware that Fliqpy had been unleashed so when Cuddles found his sofa being lifted up he was confused. He looked around but didn't see anyone or anything lifting up his sofa. But then gulping with a bit of nervousness he looked under and saw the face of a homicidal, murderous maniac, Fliqpy to be exact. Cuddles screamed in horror and was about to get off but Fliqpy hurled the sofa with incredible strength and it crashed through the T.V with Cuddles still on it. There was the sound of an electrical shock and another wail from Cuddles and then some heavy breathing and of course the T.V was broken. Fliqpy grabbed a nearby DVD and pulled out the disc from the case. Of course it likely was not going to be used for it's original purpose. A fairly injured Cuddles came out of the T.V with glass shards embedded and cuts that were bleeding breathing heavily. But before he could even get a grip, a disk flew right towards him hurled by Fliqpy. The disk imbedded itself through Cuddle's brain and with one last shriek, he fell forward dead. Karma for knocking down Handy and not apologizing had got to him. Fliqpy laughed, he had turned disks into blades that could cut and slice. He knew there were at least 5 more people in the video store: Handy, Lumpy, Giggles, Disco Bear, and someone else. He laughed to himself and looked for his next target.

To be Continued…

Will Fliqpy kill everyone again? Will Handy get a chance to see the movie? Who's the "someone else" that Fliqpy mentioned? Has Lumpy really gotten some brain power? Find out on part 2!

If you have anything to say that could help me improve or want to send reviews please do. I also take no ownership of Happy Tree Friends or Mondo Entertainment.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Touch that Remote! Part 2

By Lolitafreak88

No one knew of course about Fliqpy being unleashed and no one had heard Cuddles' screams because the location of the murder was farther away from everyone's location. Handy was currently at the magazine rack and pulled out the airplane magazine that he wanted to read with his teeth. He then looked around for a good place to sit, soon deciding that he'd sit on a bench that was nearby. At that moment the "someone else" who was in the video store was on his way out. This "someone else" was carrying lots of packages. Although if you took a closer look you could see doughnut boxes, plastic containers that held cookies and cupcakes, boxes that had cake in them, and bags stuffed with candy. Was this trick-or-treating gone wild? Nope, it was Nutty.

Nutty had game to the video store only to buy candy that the store offered and was laughing uncontrollably as usual. Nutty was, without a doubt, one of the craziest Tree Friends. He always loved and craved sugar and would do anything to do it, even steal from a baby (no joke). He was hyper and jittery and he even had a "lazy" eye though he was… unique and never was TRULY mean. Ironically, Handy was in a rush and didn't see Nutty or his many boxes of goodies. Handy bumped into Nutty who spun around on one foot and cried out and then lost his balance and fell over and his packages fell to the ground though miraculously, were not harmed. Handy noticed this and turned around and frowned a bit when he saw it was Nutty. Nutty was cuckoo and Handy was not fond of him, he even caused trouble sometimes and lacked good morals and good heart. He was about to ignore him and go on but then it hit him. Nutty had been knocked over just like how he had been knocked down by Cuddles and Giggles earlier, without apology at that. Nutty got to his knees and gasped at the sight of the packages of goodies on the floor. He started panting hard and hurriedly checked the packages carefully. It was like his life depended on it. Handy felt sad for him that he was so obsessed with sugar he had likely lost all his sanity. He took a deep breath and walked over.

Handy lent a nub to Nutty when he approached and Nutty, for once, paid attention and saw it. Handy offered a warm smile and Nutty responded with a confused look. But Nutty did need help getting back his beloved sugary foods and Handy seemed nice enough so… he smiled and grabbed it and Handy pulled Nutty to his feet. Nutty laughed though likely just because of his sugar rush and got to work making his stack of packages again. Handy tried his best though it wasn't easy trying to grasp objects with his nubs. Handy sighed sadly, once again his nubs were a nuisance. Was he really this useless? Lumpy though came by and offered some help. Handy and Nutty accepted his help happily. Soon the tall stack of packages was done and Nutty and Handy did hi-fives… amputee style in Handy's case. Lumpy smiled and went back to his counter. Nutty hugged Handy though mostly because he felt he would've lost everything had Handy not helped. Handy just smiled and headed towards the bench.

But then he felt tapping on his shoulder and so Handy turned around to see who it was. It was Nutty surprisingly and his hands were behind his back. Handy just blinked and raised an eyebrow of confusion. Nutty then happily showed him a cupcake, a chocolate cupcake with white frosting and sprinkles. Unfortunately he showed it a bit too close to Handy's face and the cupcake ended up on Handy's face, sticking to him due to the frosting. Nutty gasped and quickly took back the cupcake but there was a fair amount of frosting and sprinkles on Handy's face. Handy licked it all off with his tongue as the frosting and sprinkles were around his mouth and it made Nutty laugh. Handy thought about today so far, he had been pushed down, but he had also found his DVD, and saw new things he had never seen before in Nutty in Lumpy, something there that wasn't there before. Lumpy had shown to Handy a surprisingly smart and selfless side when Lumpy had once killed Toothy just to make some money off body parts (which Giggles and Cuddles, who had indirectly inspired this, disproved when they found out). But most shocking of all, right now, Nutty showed signs of loyalty, friendship, caring, and… slight sanity. Handy felt like he made a new friend. From starting out the worst day ever, it now felt like the best day ever in Handy's life. Well maybe second to discovering and falling in love with Petunia but it was definitely one of his best days. Too bad he didn't know Death was in the video store.

While Handy was making a new friend in Nutty, Fliqpy was on the prowl. Bloodlust not nearly full yet, he was ready to slaughter some more. Disco Bear, trying to get over his epic fail at wooing Giggles, was playing a dance video game that was on display. He may have been a bit… too much at times but he did know how to dance and was sticking to the rhythm. He was grooving and moving… but would it become his dance of death? Fliqpy thought so and noticed there was an actual disco ball right above Disco Bear. Fliqpy smiled and grabbing a video game case, as this in the video game section, he pulled out the disk and hurled it at the string that was holding the ball in the air. Normally it probably wouldn't do much but Fliqpy had a way of throwing things and making them as sharp as knives. The disk cut the string like scissors cutting a thread and the ball plummeted down. Disco Bear had just finished a song with a dramatic pose and the machine said,

"PERFECT SCORE!" Disco Bear replied with,

"Oh yeahhhhh." His favorite saying nowadays. But before he could get off the dance machine, the disco ball was getting closer and closer and closer…. CRASH! The disco ball crushed Disco Bear and blood flew onto the dance video game's screen and the dance "floor" was ruined. Disco Bear had been crushed flat as a pancake and was instantly killed. Karma for flirting with Giggles despite her objection had taken his life. Fliqpy smiled to himself, this was going so well and it was actually a lot easier than he thought it'd be. So who did that leave… the pink chipmunk, the amputee loser, sugar-crazed squirrel, and the dumb moose. Child's play, he thought as he looked for his next unsuspecting victim.

Giggles was looking in the romance section for a nice, fresh movie to see though was waiting for Cuddles to be done so she could start suggesting movies and ideas. She had been waiting a while but was staying positive. She was unaware her boyfriend had been brutally killed by a certain homicidal maniac named Fliqpy. She then felt a tap on her shoulder and turned eager to see who she thought was her boyfriend's sweet endearing face. But all she got was a stare that a hungry werewolf or a villain from a horror movie would give you. Fliqpy was right in front of her. Giggles gasped and tried to find a way to get out of this but no luck. Fliqpy's roulette had chosen her and he was ready to kill her. In his hands was a tape recorder, very old-fashioned probably found in the storage of the building or maybe somewhere else. Giggles was slightly confused but didn't dare show it. Fliqpy pulled out the tape part from the recorder and wrapped it around Giggles, like he was measuring her waist section if she were a bride getting ready for a wedding. Giggles instantly began to panic and started to scream. Fliqpy then started pulling EXTREMELY tightly, like a corset pulling but only worse. Fliqpy's way of pulling was making the tape as tight as a crab pincher. The pain was terrible and Giggles started to choke and cough. Fliqpy then gave one extra hard tug and it was so tight that Giggle's organs spilled out of her mouth, forced out of her mouth by the sheer tightness around her waist which made pressure overflow in her stomach. Giggles died instantly from such a painful act and fell to the ground. Karma for also knocking down Handy without an apology had claimed her.

Fliqpy was laughing, now only Handy, Nutty, and Lumpy were left on his hit list. He had planned out their deaths in a surprisingly artistic vision. He's twist Lumpy's head around and break his neck and twist and break his fingers and put him on the counter as though he were still alive and doing business. He'd cut off Handy's head and fill it with candy to make a twisted candy box. Then finally, he'd hang Nutty and slice open his stomach and hang him over the entrance to the building, a definite sign Fliqpy had been unleashed. Knowing Handy, Nutty, and Lumpy would never escape him or even fight back, Handy couldn't even if he wanted to, he walked slowly looking for them.

To be continued…

Will Fliqpy's bizarre sense of art come to pass? Will Handy and Nutty's new friendship survive the experience? Can Lumpy figure out a way to stop Fliqpy? Find out next part XD! If you have anything to review on or say about this story please let us know. I don't own any of this material and all rights go to Mondo Media and Happy Tree Friends ^_^.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Touch that Remote! Part 3

By Lolitafreak88

In reality, the atmosphere was quickly growing more and more dangerous but Handy, Nutty, and Lumpy had no clue that Fliqpy was on the loose. Handy was reading the flying magazine he got from the rack on a fairly comfortable bench, his purchase still in its bag right next to him on the left side. Nutty, tired for once, was snoozing and laid his head on Handy's shoulder and leaned against him. Handy was not bothered and found it a bit sweet though maybe that was just the smell of the candy apple on Nutty's head which was somewhat fresh. The stack of goodies (which was approximately 12 boxes of goodies and sweets) was next to Nutty on the right side. Handy sighed, he couldn't wait to tell Petunia all the wild things that happened today. Giggles and Cuddles surprising rudeness, Lumpy actually being decent at a job, and Nutty and him becoming fast friends like Cuddles and Toothy. Plus he couldn't wait to see the movie he had come so far to see. But that's when Handy suddenly shivered as though there was a cold draft. He felt something uncomfortable. Handy looked up raising an eyebrow and saw Flippy all the way down the aisle that Handy and Nutty were in front of.

Of course, Handy usually wouldn't mind but when you see eyes as yellow as gold, an expression found usually on a homicidal maniac, and a knife in hand, he knew it was time to panic. Fliqpy had been unleashed, in the video store, at the worst possible time. Handy gasped and dropped the magazine and quickly put his arm through the handle of his bag and got out of the bench. Nutty, who was leaning too much against Handy, fell over on the bench which woke the candy-loving squirrel up. He saw the danger and quickly sat up and cried out in horror. Fliqpy was not even bothering to run over, no one had ever escaped Fliqpy. In fact, the only people who had evaded Fliqpy (or at least were not there when he flipped out) were Handy (at the carnival), Flaky (also at the carnival), and Lumpy (who somehow magically avoided death despite being deaf at the time though some sympathy helped him out too). No one else evaded Fliqpy's murderous hands and desire to kill. Handy was about to run when Nutty hugged Handy in total fear, crying.

Handy was absolutely stunned, of course one part of him said, RUN. LIKE. HELL. Yet, since he got to know Nutty as a friend better he realized Nutty was actually worried that Handy, his new friend, would get killed. Nutty had an addictive personality (Lifty and Shifty proved this) so maybe Nutty was now addicted to Handy or maybe Nutty had realized that he had actually made a real friend after his only real friend was candy and didn't want to lose his real friend. Handy did not know but he knew that if either one was the case, he didn't want to lose his life so he headed towards the door (he would've pulled Nutty along but of course he lacked arms) and said,

"Let's go!" Handy expected Nutty to be hampered by the amount of goodies he was carrying but he was still on Handy's tail. Fliqpy quickly went after them. Lumpy had been playing with the bell and noticed Handy and Nutty zooming by and was wondering what was wrong. He looked up, only to see the ceiling. He looked to the right, only to see Handy and Nutty. He looked below, to see his feet. He then finally looked to the left and saw Fliqpy and quickly gasped and hid while Fliqpy ran past. Lumpy popped out like a Whack-A-Mole and tried to find something he could use to help stop Fliqpy. Meanwhile, Handy and Nutty were almost at the exit when, with a leap worthy of a gold medal, Fliqpy leapt right in front of them, blocking the exit. Handy and Nutty wailed in horror.

Handy gulped, he was dead-meat, he and Nutty. He should've known it was hopeless to evade someone who had trained in the army. Nutty bravely ran to the left, hoping to distract Fliqpy or maybe try to run away. Fliqpy however pulled out a disk from his jacket pocket and hurled it at Nutty. Surprisingly, Nutty dodged it with a leap of faith. He landed on his tummy and skidded but he was all right and his stack remained in balance. Fliqpy would've gone for a second time at the bat but why do that when an even easier, more vulnerable prey was standing right in front of him. Handy felt ready to cry, he had been assaulted, humiliated, and just made a new friend only for Fliqpy to spirit all that away from him. Handy would've fought back but two factors held him back.

One, he had learned that most people who tried to fight for survival still died. Flaky had stood up to Flippy (though at the wrong time) and made good use of glass but ended up dying anyway. Mime had fought to avoid getting drilled by an out-of-control machine but Pop's stupidity, and a surprisingly sharp anchor, had ended that. Even Handy himself and the Mole tried to flee for freedom but got slashed and splattered. That death still haunted Handy as it was extremely painful. Also, he had no hands, he never had hands when he needed it. Handy was the kind of guy who'd try to survive but even something as simple as reaching out to grab someone's hand was impossible for him. It always made Handy feel so useless and weak and it always left a crack in his heart. Sure he could try kicking or a headbutt but Fliqpy was too quick. Handy stepped back once, Fliqpy stepped forward two. Handy whimpered, he knew whatever Fliqpy would do to him would be painful.

Nutty had by now gotten up and saw the scenario. He panicked; Handy would be turned into swish-kabob or be sliced like a cake. Handy looked around desperately for something he could use offensively but all he spotted was a gumball machine. In fact, Nutty completely forgot about Handy upon seeing the gumball machine. He had a certain love for gumballs (he even had a romantic daydream about it) and decided to get some. But he remembered the last time he got gumballs it didn't take his quarter so he decided to try to open the lid. Nutty set down his goodies and rushed to the gumball machine and leapt on it, trying to open it desperately. But of course this wasn't working. By now the machine was tilting to the right dangerously and… began to fall. Nutty leapt off in the nick of time as the gumball machine crashed to the ground and glass broke off and the gumballs rolled across the floor.

Fliqpy raised his knife, remembering that Handy's head would be severed as part of his art piece: Murder De La Fliqpy. Handy screamed in horror and cowered in fear but he did not have to. The gumballs that were rolling across the floor rolled in front of Fliqpy. Fliqpy took a step forward to increase the power of the knife blow but he stumbled on the gumballs and was carried with them as they rolled across the floor. In a very hilarious cartoon fashion Fliqpy mumbled and struggled to keep his balance and the gumballs took a turn left, heading for Lumpy's counter. Handy knew it was terrible timing but he laughed at the whole scenario. Nutty, who had now repositioned his stack into two stacks of 6 goodies (one held by each arm) called out,

"Hurry!" Nutty ran out the open close door as they had been opened since Fliqpy had been close to the sensor of the door and Handy leapt over the gumballs and followed him. The two Tree Friends ran as quickly as they could and fled into the distance with their treasures. Fliqpy was led over to the counter where he finally bumped into it after the gumball's path was stopped by hitting the counter. Fliqpy slumped to the ground but regained footing and was about to chase after the fleeing animals but then the open close doors closed quite suddenly and a locking sound was heard. Fliqpy turned around to see Lumpy in his counter, his face right in front of Fliqpy's and with a haughty expression. No doubt Lumpy had activated the automatic open close doors lock and trapped Fliqpy and him inside the store. For Handy and Nutty, Lumpy thought.

"You will not get out." The blue moose declared. Lumpy's stupidity still remained or maybe it was overconfidence as Fliqpy could easily find the button to reopen the door, or torture Lumpy until he opened it manually. But neither of these suited Fliqpy's style, especially when he knew a way to open any door. But first, Lumpy had to pay for his stupid and irritating attempt at stopping Fliqpy. Fliqpy, knife in his right hand grasped it and took a big step back and then ran towards Lumpy to gain momentum. He held the knife crooked, it was firmly grasped in his palm with the blade coming out from the middle finger and ring finger like a concealed blade. He also made a fist so it looked like a fist with a blade coming out from it. Lumpy was confused but then realized he was in a bad position. Fliqpy roared and as soon as he was close enough he aimed his fist at Lumpy's right eye.

The blade part connected first and plunged into the eye blinding it and causing intense pain to surge through Lumpy. It was already in his eye quite deep but thankfully hadn't hit his brain. But a stab in the eye is still a stab in the eye.

"Ahh…" But Lumpy was cut off when Fliqpy's fist connected with Lumpy's skin slightly plunging the knife deeper and also having the blow of a punch to the eye. So now Lumpy had a black and bleeding right eye. Lumpy let out a painful scream and fell against the counter crying and rolling around in horrible pain. Fliqpy's two hits in one had done it's part and Lumpy was bleeding quite badly. Fliqpy would've finished him off, but two idiots had escaped him and he did not want to leave survivors. Plus they had stood right in front of him, it'd be a sin not to kill them after already missing such a great opportunity. Plus maybe Lumpy would die of agony or blood loss on his own. Fliqpy grabbed the knife that was imbedded in Lumpy's right eye and pulled it out, revealing the eyeball was stuck through the blade of the knife and the eye socket connecting it was tugged on causing even greater pain to Lumpy. Lumpy started to cry tears out of the sheer pain. Fliqpy pulled out a disk from his jacket and cut off half of the eye socket, severing the part that was stuck to the eyeball so Lumpy had lost an eye and half of his eye socket.

Lumpy moaned in pain and looked like a sobbing mess and Fliqpy used the disk to clean the knife of the stuck eyeball and socket which fell to the floor and was crushed by Fliqpy's foot. He was so sadistic that the slimy feel didn't bother him one bit. Fliqpy then pulled out a grenade from another pocket in his jacket and activated it and threw it at the closed open close doors. The bomb blew the doors to bits opening the way for Fliqpy to go out of the video store and pursue his runaways. Thunder rumbled and dark clouds were overhead but Fliqpy didn't care. He quickly ran after where Handy and Nutty went, determined to finish them once and for all.

To be continued...

Will Fliqpy catch up to Handy and Nutty? Can the duo find a way to escape death? Will Handy's movie ever be watched? Find out next time ^_^. Any advice or reviews would be greatly appreciated and I don't claim any copyright, the rights belong to Mondo Media and Happy Tree Friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Touch that Remote! Part 4

By Jake Aguirre

By now the dark, grey sky threatened to pour water upon Happy Tree Friend town. Normally people would stay indoors or go out with an umbrella and raincoat. But two Tree Friends were currently racing down the street, the longest street in the town without any of these things. All they had were the clothes on their backs and things they were carrying. Leading was Nutty with his two stacks of packages filled with treats 6 packages per stack. Following behind him was Handy, the amputated beaver who was carrying his purchase from the video store in a shopping bag. They had not been very close before the day started but surprises and a near-death experience had brought them together as friends. They were running as fast as they could to get away from the hand of death.

Nutty called out to Handy to run faster, not out of bossiness but concern. Handy thought about what would happen if he were to die. He had died many times in the past only to revive in the strange cycle of Tree Friends. Petunia said that whenever she lived and Handy died, she often buried her head into the pillows and blankets of her bed and cried up a river. She had cried out of the loss of her love and that she was separated from his sweet smile for at least a day. Handy often did the same if he lived but Petunia died (Though this was very rare). He would often lament on his uselessness, his inability to change his or anyone's fate, and that he lost someone who pretty much was the only one who understood him. Maybe that's why Handy would often laugh at other's misery or care about himself. Maybe the combination of uselessness and sadness and the fact he died many terrible deaths made him a sadist.

But this time was different, Handy had made a new best friend. Handy wondered what Nutty did in times of emotional stress. Did he try to drown his troubles in chocolate syrup and soda pop? Did he do something drastic like flip out or suicide? Did he simply scream? Did he just ignore it out of the sugar rush he usually had or out of stupidity? Or did he also cry tears of sadness just like the others? Handy didn't want to see what Nutty did, because all would result in sadness in the end. Plus Nutty was… Nutty and he didn't deserve to have to lose his new best friend on the same day they became friends. Handy knew he had to live, fight for survival, anything to prevent Nutty and Petunia's sadness. But how could he, without any arms? Handy decided he would eventually figure out a way, he was known for being resourceful.

Despite the fact they had been running for 5 minutes straight (The street was definitely VERY long), Handy and Nutty weren't tired. Lightning crackled, unleashing a booming wave of sound and thunder. Handy, nervous looked back to see if Fliqpy had given up. Or if Lumpy somehow managed to defeat Fliqpy or at least get him back to normal. His eyes grew smaller in fear when he saw a speck of green. Of course, Handy didn't want to jump to conclusions. Lifty and Shifty were green, it could be one of them. But they are never together, thought Handy. Was it Nutty perhaps? Nutty's right in front of me, ahead of me, Handy thought again. Who else was green then? Mr. Pickles was but he was too small to be the speck in the distance, even from where Handy and Nutty were. Was it someone dressed in green? A car? A bird? A car? A Tree Friend? It was a Tree Friend all right, it was Fliqpy, looking seriously enraged and armored with a knife in one hand.

Handy screamed in terror and Nutty did too when he turned around to see what was going on. This is it, Handy's head said, the end. He never even got a chance to see the History of Flying he had suffered so much to get. Well maybe it wouldn't be all bad since he had seen a new side to Lumpy and Nutty. Handy thought of ways he could fight against Fliqpy. Punching or elbowing was out of the question. A headbutt seemed strong but predictable in Handy's case, especially since he had a hard helmet. A kick took too long, plus Fliqpy was a war soldier, trained to fight, kill, massacre. A clear advantage over Handy.

"BOOM!" Handy's train of thoughts was totally derailed when an explosion was heard from out of nowhere. Fliqpy, seeing his prey, had sped forward and was now close enough to hurl grenades at them so they could hit. Fliqpy had used grenades as weapons before; Disco Bear discovered this though he was already dead before a grenade blew him up. The grenade had been 10 big steps from Handy and Nutty's location. Nutty was giggling but also screaming, an odd mixture of sounds and he was running faster, desperate to protect the goodies as well as evade the PTSD killing machine. Having no arms was somewhat a hindrance in running for Handy and he could run fairly fast but not as fast as he could've. Handy ran faster in an attempt to catch up to Nutty and it worked a bit, he was now almost right behind Nutty.

"BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!" An orchestra of explosions filled the streets and some buildings were blown up by the grenades as well. Luckily the other Tree Friends were either at the video store (Mostly corpses were there) or doing something else. Just then Fliqpy gave an extra hard throw and the grenade flew over the duo's head and landed in front of them. Handy had good sight and caught the grenade as it flew overhead and stopped when he saw it fly right over his head and then started running in the right direction to avoid the explosion. Nutty had seen Handy head to the right and quickly heading in the right direction too. The grenade exploded again, unleashing a powerful blast. Thankfully, due to heading in the right direction mere seconds before it burst, they were not caught in the explosion. But the shockwaves sent both friends into the air.

Handy's bag slipped out of his arms, threatening to crash to the ground. It'd break, be of no use, could not be put back together. Handy had dreamed of seeing that movie and paid $5 for it, he was not going to let it crash. But he had no arms, and it was somewhat far from him since it slipped off his arms. How could he catch it? Handy decided to turn everything negative that had happened and in the past into determination. Determination to change his fate, prove he could do anything if he set his mind to it, make Giggles and Cuddles guilty, and make Nutty happy. He wanted to eat the goodies with Nutty (And maybe Petunia if Nutty was willing to share with her) and they would watch the movie together, an activity fit for two friends. Handy, who was in a flat position mid-air used his lower body strength to flip himself. He was now upside down and falling down. He hit the ground but his hard hat not only shielded him from a bad collision, but now he was balancing on his head. Handy leaned to the right doing half of a cartwheel and as soon as his feet touched the ground he dashed after the disc.

Handy ran as fast as he could, seeing the bag inch closer to the ground. Then when he got into perfect range, he took a dynamic leap. It was a leap that would do wonders at the Olympics, especially for an amputee. Handy caught the bag with his teeth (Which had become very reliable since he lost his arms) and as he landed, he did a secret-agent style barrel roll and then got to his feet. The movie was unharmed and Handy had already done something incredible. Handy slipped the handles of the bag through his arm with his teeth, released the handles, and then smiled happily. Of course, reality hit him when he realized he did not know what happened to Nutty. He looked around and spotted Nutty sitting against a mailbox. There was a dent in the mailbox but miraculously, Nutty was not dead. His brains were not exposed (Which Giggles had suffered once upon a time), he wasn't even bleeding, he was ok. The packages were falling but Nutty managed to catch one stack with one arm and then the other stack with his other arm.

Nutty set the packages down and laughed happily at his and Handy's good fortune. Handy was happy Nutty's packages were unharmed and happy that they had both rescued their treasures. But Handy forgot the most important thing. That he was wanted. Lightning streaked across the sky, and like a spotlight, illuminated the street. Handy looked down and noticed his shadow looked bigger, like he was holding a knife..

"AHHHHHHHH!" Handy screamed. Fliqpy was right in front of him, heading towards him as though he had taken a dynamic leap from the air. It looked like he was about to pounce on him like a panther with its prey. Fliqpy unleashed a horrifying battle cry and clutched his weapon determined to behead Handy and turn his head into a candy jar like he had envisioned. Handy shed a tear, sad that he failed to change his fate. But he was also sad that he was leaving Nutty and that Nutty would be alone, without a best friend. That he might return to his regular, selfish, candy-loving, crazy self. All because his only real friend was an amputee and couldn't defend himself.

The sound of a weapon hitting its target echoed through the streets. There was a cry of pain. The target fell to the ground.

To be continued…

So as always please rate and review, I would 3 some reviews so I could see what you think and what I need or could improve on ^_^. Hope you enjoy and I don't take any copyright and Happy Tree Friends belongs to Mondo Media ^_^.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't Touch that Remote! Part 5

By Jake Aguirre

Time seemed to stop in that instant. A few drops fell from the heavens and the flash of lightning from earlier was disappearing. Something definitely had hit someone, from the user of this "something" wanting to cause intentional harm to someone. But in this person's case, it was to protect a dear friend who was about to be killed. Fliqpy was totally caught off guard. The sound that echoed reflected the weapon's identity,

"SPLAT!" He was hit in mid-air by a flying strawberry pie. If one was at the scene and looked at Nutty, he had his arm in front of him as though he had thrown something at someone. There was an empty package next to him from the stack where the pie had no doubt come from. But what stood out most was Nutty's face; it was a face of EXTREME anger and annoyance. He had given this once in a dream when Lumpy had once assaulted his beloved Valentine's Day box of chocolates and found the evidence. Nutty's scowl was directed at Fliqpy for even trying to lay a finger on Handy. Considering the distance, Nutty's direct hit was remarkable feat of accuracy. Nutty had played milk pong many times which had helped to improve his overall aim.

Berries from the pie splattered on Fliqpy staining his jacket with berries and juice. Fliqpy was in mid-air too and the pie knocked him out of the sky and as he fell a few feet backward, he crashed to the ground and fell against a trash can. Ironically, Fliqpy's leap of faith was his fatal mistake. From Nutty's position, Fliqpy would've been in front of Handy and Handy would've hidden Fliqpy from Nutty's eyes and led to Handy's death. But Fliqpy had chosen to leap in for the kill so it looked like he was right above Handy in Nutty's eye. This led to Nutty finding a pie and throwing it at Fliqpy and preventing his kill. Handy looked up when he realized he was not hurt and saw Fliqpy against the trash can. Rain started to come down. Nutty quickly grabbed his stacks and readjusted them onto his arms and called to Handy,

"Come on!" Handy, knowing Fliqpy was persistent and would likely strike again, quickly followed Nutty. They didn't want to risk another round of grenades so they ran into a nearby building, hoping to barricade it until Fliqpy cooled down. Handy looked nervously outside as rain poured down on the street, holding his purchase from the video store but then a "OOOOOOOH" from Nutty caused him to turn around. They were inside a sporting goods store. There were baseball bats, T-shirts, equipment, Pom-poms, tennis balls, soccer cleats and all sorts of sporting goods. There were weapons but Fliqpy was too advanced in combat for Handy and Nutty to take on. Ironically, the person who was the owner of the store was there and waved hello to them. Handy smiled as that person was his girlfriend, Petunia. Handy remembered Petunia being the owner of a sporting goods store and was now glad that this building was that store.

"Hi Petunia!" Handy said cheerfully. Petunia smiled and waved hello friendly. Nutty was busy chewing on baseball bubble gum which he tore right out from the wrapper. Old habits die hard, Handy thought looking back at him with a smile. Then Handy remembered the current scenario and quickly explained to Petunia all that happened. Petunia gasped in fright, being fully aware of Fliqpy as Fliqpy had killed her multiple times in terrible ways. She still was nervous of hamburger grills to this day.

Meanwhile, at the video store, currently in a state of ruin, something was going on. But nothing new was really going on. Cuddles' corpse remained in the broken T.V, Giggles intestines were laid out all over the floor, and a blood puddle surrounded the disco ball. But of course, one person was still around, miraculously not yet dead. Lumpy had lost a lot of blood from Fliqpy's attack but he pushed onward. He also had a hunch he knew where Handy and Nutty were heading and he also knew from previous experience as a therapist, a way to get Fliqpy back to normal Flippy. He tried to find an eye patch but this was a video store, not a boutique so he wound up making one of tape. It was fussy tape as there was some tape on his left antler but he didn't care at this point. He had stopped bleeding luckily and was ready to make a call. He found the phone and after dialing 411, which wasn't much help, he started to dial the number to Petunia's store.

The phone rang a few seconds later back in Petunia's sporting goods store. Nutty was now putting his beloved packages of goodies in a closet to protect them in case Fliqpy killed him. He was even wishing them to be safe. Handy and Petunia did not notice Nutty and Nutty had just told Petunia about his video store experience. Petunia had hugged him for his perseverance and new friend when the phone had rang. Petunia answered it and was surprised to hear it was from Lumpy. Lumpy asked if Handy and Nutty were there which she replied,

"Yeah... why?" Lumpy told her to tell them what he was about to say. He explained all he knew about how to get Fliqpy back to normal. Water was good but only when it was just starting but strong sounds and noises like a piercing scream could work to get him back to normal too. Plus making Fliqpy sympathize or getting through to his "Flippy" state worked too. Petunia agreed and told Nutty and Handy everything Lumpy had said. Handy and Nutty started thinking about a battle plan they could use. Petunia then thanked Lumpy and Lumpy wished them good luck and put the phone back on his stand. Just as Petunia put the phone away, Handy exclaimed,

"Ah ha!" Handy had an idea and it would be the best way to get Fliqpy back to normal. Back outside in the rainy, cold darkness. Fliqpy finally got back to reality. Tragically, the hit was not enough to get him to come to his senses. Fliqpy wiped some of the strawberries and juice from his clothes and face and growled in anger at being hit in such a disgraceful way. He armed himself with his trusty knife and slowly walked towards the video store where the dumb duo had taken refuge. His art piece would come to life if he had anything to do about it.

To be continued…

Things are getting tense don't you think? XD As usual I don't claim any copyright ownership and all rights belong respectfully to Mondo Media. BTW, BOOYAH to new HTF episodes coming soon ^_^! Please review ^_^.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't Touch that Remote! Part 6

By Jake Aguirre

Handy, Petunia, and Nutty saw Fliqpy up and heading towards them, slowly and ominously like a zombie. Handy's idea had to work or they were doomed. With Nutty's beloved goodies still in the closet Handy began to explain his plan. At the end he then declared,

"After this is over, we should have a movie party." Nutty giggled and nodded and Petunia hugged Handy which proved they agreed. Their plan would definitely take more time than they had but the good thing about Nutty (or at least before Handy and Petunia knew he truly had a heart of gold) was when he was under a sugar rush, he could go really fast. Petunia practically stuffed a chocolate bar into Nutty's mouth which surprised Handy who told her to not to hurt his new best friend. Petunia blushed and quickly apologized but Nutty was already under the sugar rush. His jittering and laughing become more profound and rapid and soon he was a tornado of green and goodies and moved around the store in no time at all. Every piece of merchandise was tied down with rope, all in a matter of seconds. The plan obviously included the entire store if they were to tie things down.

Petunia grabbed some earmuffs (with the logo of a well-known soccer team) and put them on Nutty's, Handy's, and her own ears. The plan must have included sound too if they were putting earmuffs which could cancel out even the loudest of noise. Handy had opened his case with his teeth and with help from an ever loyal Nutty, took out the disc for the History of Flying. The T.V that was in the store was currently playing a cheerleading video so Handy sat down, with the T.V remote placed directly in front of him, and used his nubs to eject the disk while Petunia put the disc for Handy's prized movie in it. Then Handy muted the T.V and raised the volume to a dangerously high level. But it wasn't too loud to pierce through the earmuffs, especially since their plan required one key thing, a device that could only be found in the sporting goods store. That device was… megaphones, 10 to be exact.

Nutty's sugar rush finally ended after he tied down a table and 10 megaphones, all currently on, and he gave a thumbs-up to Handy who gave a wink back. Not like he was trying to be playful, being an amputee gives you so little options to communicate. Then, with the video playing, currently on a mute level and the remote in their hands and everything set up, Handy, Petunia, and Nutty took refuge in the closet where Nutty's goodies and the food for the proposed party was. They opened the door just a crack, big enough to aim the remote at the T.V and turn it on to set the trap. Petunia crossed her fingers, hoping this plan would work.

The doors to the store opened as Fliqpy walked in, a bloody knife drenched from having sliced Lumpy's eye off and some strawberry juice firmly grasped within his hand. Fliqpy was grinning maliciously at the ruin he would soon lay. Of course since Petunia was now in the hunt, she'd be hunted down too. He liked hearing her screams of pain, it was fun slamming her face in the grill and seeing her misery that one time. Every kill he ever did was fun but only to him, certainly not to anyone else, especially not to real Flippy. But that's when Fliqpy made his final and most critical mistake. After not taking into account unexpected gumballs and leaping too high, a normal person would have probably been more aware. Fliqpy was too consumed in bloodlust and revenge to notice anything out of the ordinary anymore. That's when he saw everything tied down, the T.V on, and… 10 megaphones. Handy pushed the mute-off button with perfect accuracy and then followed by closing the door with record timing.

The scene that was playing on the History of Flying was a plane taking off. Of course, planes leave a sonic vibration when they take off in flight as well as a booming sound. This disc was high-quality, with masterful sound. But if pushed too high, the song of an airplane is fatal to ears. But through 10 megaphones… it was cataclysm to anyone's ears that happened to be nearby. It would also release a sonic boom that could send anyone and anything in its path hurled off its feet and flying through the air. It would shatter the glass of a store or any buildings in a close range and instantly pulverize one's eardrums. This was precisely what happened to Fliqpy. The powered up take-off of the plane unleashed a sonic boom that sent Fliqpy flying out of the store, crashing through the glass as well as breaking the glass of the stores. The ears of Fliqpy were instantly damaged, sending his ears into pure deafness, much like Lumpy had once experienced in an awkward game with Cuddles. The tied down merchandise stayed put though a few smaller things like charms or candy did fly with the wave. Fliqpy was now flying out into the rain still caught in the pulse of sound and he only stopped when he crashed into a blue car that had parked in the rather small timespan of him reaching the store.

Handy quickly turned off the mute button as the trio raced out of the closet and Petunia turned off all of the megaphones. To them it was still kind of loud, as loud as someone watching a movie from the other room and both doors were open but thankfully they were saved from deafness by a closed room and earmuffs. Nutty hugged Handy and spun him around like a stuffed animal, overjoyed they were saved and that his plan had worked. Handy laughed and laughed, he had finally done something right. It was the one thing that gave him the most pleasure in the world. He had overcame his limits as an amputee and pulled out a miracle. As Nutty set him down Petunia kissed Handy on the cheek, thrilled with his success and because she was in love with him after all. Handy blushed and Nutty teased him on his romance with Petunia, like a typical friend. Handy just rolled his eyes in a friendly way and then looked out. Most of the merchandise was still in its place with only a few goods, and LOTS of glass outside and the doors and windows broken, or anything made of glass. There was one thing left to do.

The rain was finally gone and the clouds started to part with sunlight peeking through. Handy, Petunia, and Nutty stepped outside to examine Fliqpy. They approached cautiously but then they smiled at the sight. Flippy was there, not Fliqpy, and he was waking up, recovering from the blow. His adorable eyes flickered before he rubbed them and his teeth were normal. Their plan worked, Fliqpy had returned to the Flippy that everyone liked a WHOLE lot more. Flippy rubbed his head but then felt his ears, they were still bleeding and they had probably gotten destroyed in the sonic pulse so now he was deaf. Handy felt bad now that he had made Flippy deaf, he also realized Flippy got the blame for everything that Fliqpy did. Handy offered a nub to Flippy, inviting him to join the party. Petunia and Nutty in the back nodded silently to one another to keep quiet about what happened. Flippy smiled, he never got a chance to do much with friend and he took Handy's nub which lifted the sweet bear up.

Just then Sniffles came by. He had likely heard the pulse and wondered what was up. He saw the car and saw a dent in it and frowned slightly. It was no doubt that the car Flippy had crashed into was Sniffles. Sniffles asked if they saw who did it but everyone just shrugged their shoulders, not wanting anymore drama. Petunia then asked everyone to come inside for the party they planned to have and Sniffles, approving of the idea, agreed. So they headed toward the store, their mission accomplished… or was it?

To be continued…

Indeed, the story is not quite over yet. There's one more SHOCKING surprise left. What could it be? Anyways please review if there's anything you want to say about the story like what you thought or how it could be improved. I do not claim any copyright and all rights belong respectfully to Mondo Media and Happy Tree Friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't Touch that Remote! Part 7

By Jake Aguirre

Around the time that Fliqpy had walked into Petunia's store and gotten blasted by concert-level sounds up close, Lumpy was busy in his video store. Missing one eye or not, he still had a store to manage. He had decided to sweep up the remains of Giggles and threw them in the trash can (though it probably wouldn't be the best idea if there weren't witnesses to have seen what happened). He had lifted the disco ball and saw Disco Bear's crushed remains, flat as a pancake. He threw those in the trash too and then he grabbed Cuddles body and threw it in the trash can too. Dusting his hands he hoped that Handy and Nutty were safe. Just then he heard a sound from afar that sounded like a sonic vibration. He didn't even need to be smart to know that Handy likely had something to do with it.

Lumpy then investigated parts of the store and had already made calls to get a new T.V, dance machine game, and new doors, though he mistakenly called 411 again out of stupidity. Lumpy then decided to check his jukebox in case anything had happened to it while he had been busy dealing with the annoying Fliqpy. He pushed a button to select a disc but nothing happened much to his dismay. He gasped and pushed the button 3 more times but with no luck. He then tried kicking the stubborn jukebox but it only wound up hurting his foot. He then hit the machine savagely in fury and annoyance. But then that's when he noticed it had not been plugged in yet. Lumpy face-palmed which probably was one of the only times he realized his stupidity.

Lumpy then plugged in the plug to the jukebox and then looked through the machine's slot to see if it was working. Tragically, having seen the power of Fliqpy's discs up close, he should've learned. Messing around with a jukebox while it's off makes it remember all the actions done to it when it was turned on. But Lumpy had pushed the button 4 times and had attacked the jukebox like it was an enemy which was a fairly foolish choice. It was the same thing as if a computer was slow at starting up and you turned on a window multiple times in impatience. So when it did turn on, the jukebox sent a disc flying at potent speed out of the slot. But Lumpy's one eye and empty eye were peering through so the disc impaled Lumpy in the eyes and impeded deeply, even more deeper than Fliqpy's knife. In fact it went right through his brain and was stuck there inside Lumpy's head. Blood poured out of Lumpy's eyes where the disk had sliced and Lumpy fell backward, killed by the razor-sharp discs. Even though it was for a good cause, he had tried to keep Fliqpy trapped in the store. Karma was a cruel thing and it had gotten to Lumpy despite his selfless act. After all, karma was basically a boomerang, whatever you did to someone, something just as bad or as good would come to you sooner or later.

But the raging jukebox had been greatly disturbed and the button had been pushed 4 times. 4-1=3. 3 discs soon were sent flying out of the jukebox and at such a rate they flew in mid-air and it was as though they were given new life. They flew out of the blasted open doors of the store and started heading towards… where Flippy, Petunia, Sniffles, Nutty, and Handy were. It was now the time where Sniffles had just agreed to join the party. The grey skies were clearing up now and it was sunset, the beautiful oranges and pink streaking across the sky. Handy, a still deaf Flippy, Nutty, Petunia, and Sniffles were crossing the street. Petunia was leading the way, then Flippy, then Petunia, then Sniffles, then Nutty at the end of the odd parade. But they had no idea that 3, spinning, razor-shop discs were flying at them like projectiles.

Fate can be a funny thing. Whether it was tripping over a rock or even thinking the elevator is there and walking off the edge and falling to the bottom of the elevator shaft when the elevator is there. Whether it was being at the stove and catching on fire or when quills pop a raft to safety leading to a swim for your life, Happy Tree Friends always faced the WORST of fate. So it wasn't ironic for them to be at the wrong spot at the wrong time as the discs had approached. There was the sound of a slice, a clang, and something falling to the floor. Then 3 bodies fell to the floor and then a scream of pure horror.

To be continued…

PLOT TWIST time XD! Who were the 3 victims? Is Handy and Nutty's friendship doomed? Will the party continue? Find out on the final part, the conclusion to Don't Touch that Remote! As usual, I do not claim any copyright and all rights belong to Mondo Media and Happy Tree Friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't Touch that Remote! Part 8: Final

By Jake Aguirre

If one person was at the scene of what happened this is what they saw. The Tree Friends were still walking across the street, the sunset now in sight, illuminating the street in a vivid palette. The discs appeared out of nowhere though the cause was not magic at all. The discs arrived and hit 3 targets, sharpened by Lumpy's frenzy with the jukebox. The first disc impaled Sniffles in the heart and caught him totally off-guard. It was like an arrow hitting its target like how he had once done at a carnival. The disc hit with so much force, Sniffles instantly began to hemorrhage where he had been hit. But still, a strike to the heart is fatal and unlike an experience Giggles had where her heart was separated but still beating, Sniffles heart was cut in half due to the imbedded disc and therefore nullified all ties to the internal organs. Sniffles groaned in pain but then fell on his knees and hit the ground with a sickening THUD! Karma was picky today, and so it claimed Sniffles as his car had hurt Flippy even though he really did nothing at all.

Being at the back, Nutty was the first to nice and gasped. He sometimes did show concern for his friends and now of all times having made a true friend, he was more selfless than ever. Petunia turned around in confusion in time to see who the second disc hit. The second disc had been deceptively the sharpest disc of all, compared to the first disc. The first disc had only imbedded itself, the second disc cut right through; So Petunia saw Flippy's top half fly into the air, Flippy's face with a surprised expression, and the bottom half tip over and fall. You could see the organs inside either halves as well as the bones, muscles, and blood. The second disc cut right through Flippy's waist, separating the halves of his body. Of course this one was quite obvious. Karma had gotten to him for all the murders he committed despite it all being Fliqpy's work. But Fliqpy and Flippy were one and the same and so karma did its magic.

Regardless of all the times Flippy was a killer, he was still one of the most pure-hearted Tree Friends to Petunia. Never bullying or picking on others, defending others, being kind and appreciative and so that was what triggered her scream of horror. As Flippy's halves fell to the ground, decorating the street with blood, the final disc made its mark. Of the 3 left it was Handy, Petunia, and Nutty. Either one's death would cause heartbreak and despair to the other 2. If Nutty died, Handy would've lost someone who didn't mock him for his arms, someone who was a loyal friend. If Petunia died, Handy would've lost his girlfriend and if Handy died, Nutty would've lost his new best friend. Unfortunately, it was Handy who was the next target. The disc hit Handy in the helmet and miraculously bounced off as it was the weakest of the discs. But it was VERY out of the blue and all the stress that Handy had faced and the ordeal with Fliqpy had worn him out. A sudden attack from a disc could've given anyone who had faced that ordeal a heart attack. Handy fell straight to the ground as though he did die and lied there still as a button. From an angle it was very possible he had died from shock.

Nutty wailed in horror and sadness, naively believing Handy had died. Of course even if he wasn't naïve, it still very much looked like Handy had died. His eyes were closed and his mouth open. Nutty raced over to his body and grabbed him and shook him. He wanted Handy to have some of the goodies that he had bought, he wanted to hang out with Handy who had been so valiant and brave, he wanted to see the movie Handy had bought. Handy still didn't wake up despite Nutty's vigorous shaking. Petunia gave a sad look at Nutty's desperate attempt and Nutty resorted to slapping his friend awake so she quickly told him to stop. Nutty began to cry, his tears falling down his green face. This was so unfair, that after all this, only a short distance from an amazing party, his best friend, and one he had made just today and wanted to join the party, was gone. Petunia always looked on the bright side of things, except when it game to dirt and grime, and came up with an idea. She suggested mouth to mouth recitation, something that usually worked. Nutty, like a typical boy his age, stuck out his tongue in disgust at the overrated idea. Petunia kneeled beside Handy, took a deep breath, and then stopped.

Handy's eyes flickered open as though he had just been sleeping and he raised an eyebrow at Petunia who was right over him. Not that he didn't like her presence but he was confused as to what she was doing. The disc had only dazed Handy and caused him to faint but he finally mustered up the stamina to awaken. Petunia blushed embarrassed and quickly made aside for Nutty who ran over and hugged his best friend happily, tears of happiness now streaming down his face. Handy just smiled and put his nubs to match the hug. The two friends had defeated karma, they had defeated the odds, they had survived FLIQPY who usually never failed at a kill, expect for Lumpy. Now a fabulous award awaited them in Petunia's video store to celebrate their accomplishments and new friendships. The History of Flying was awaiting them.

By now it was nighttime and lights flashed from the store and sound came out too due to broken windows. Sitting in 3 comfortable chairs, a safe distance away from the T.V were Nutty to the left, Handy in the middle, and Petunia to the right. They were surrounded by boxes of Nutty's hard-bought goodies. There were cupcakes, chocolate chip cookies, cream pie, ice cream cake, and enough goodies to fill a candy store with. There were also cans of soda that Petunia had provided from the back of her store. With the T.V's volume set to a proper and normal level, the Tree Friends were enjoying the History of Flying movie that Handy had suffered and pushed through to get. Nutty held out a cupcake for Handy to bite, not too close this time and Handy bit into it with delight and even licked his lips and laughed along with Nutty. Petunia held out a cookie but in a different fashion that definitely separated friendship to romance. She held the cookie firmly in her mouth and Handy bit off half of it and ate it and Petunia did the same with her half. Nutty teased them again laughing and Handy and Petunia both blushed but smiled at one another. Nutty then put his arm around Handy like a true buddy and they watched the film together.

It was truly a surprise that the candy-loving squirrel and the amputee beaver had become fast friends. But a pleasant surprise in that, and they would likely be friends for even longer. But if one noticed the current scene that was playing on the History of Flying, one would notice the sound sounded familiar. The scene was talking about war planes and fighter jets with sounds of bombs bursting and gunfire echoing. If one listens closely, it sounds EXACTLY like the same movie that earlier that day, Flippy had watched and caused him to flip out. This revealed that the movie that caused a karma spree and a Fliqpy massacre was indeed, THE HISTORY OF FLYING. But Handy, Nutty, and Petunia would never know and in their case, it was still a wonderful movie and if you really thought about it, it helped give birth to a powerful friendship.

"How people treat you is their karma; how you react is yours."

The End

Well I hope you enjoyed my first new fan-fiction. I had LOTS of fun making it and I think that it's a very enjoyable story. Please comment and review and stay tuned for any of my future fan-fiction escapades. I do not claim any copyright and all rights belong respectfully and rightfully to Mondo Media and Happy Tree Friends. Thanks for staying tuned to Don't Touch that Remote!


End file.
